1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods, systems, and kits. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for effecting lung volume reduction by aspirating isolated segments of lung tissue.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease is a significant medical problem affecting 16 million people or about 6% of the U.S. population. Specific diseases in this group include chronic obstructive bronchitis, asthmatic (without bronchitis), and emphysema. While a number of therapeutic interventions are used and have been proposed, none are completely effective, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease remains the fourth most common cause of death in the United States. Thus, improved and alternative treatments and therapies would be of significant benefit.
Of particular interest to the present invention, lung function in patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease can be improved by reducing the effective lung volume, typically by resecting diseased portions of the lung. Resection of diseased portions of the lungs both promotes expansion of the non-diseased regions of the lung and decreases the portion of inhaled air which goes into the lungs but is unable to transfer oxygen to the blood. Lung reduction is conventionally performed in open chest or thoracoscopic procedures where the lung is resected, typically using stapling devices having integral cutting blades.
While effective in many cases, conventional lung reduction surgery is significantly traumatic to the patient, even when thoracoscopic procedures are employed. Such procedures often result in the unintentional removal of healthy lung tissue, and frequently leave perforations or other discontinuities in the lung which result in air leakage from the remaining lung. Even technically successful procedures can cause respiratory failure, pneumonia, death, and many older or compromised patients are not even candidates for these procedures. For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods, systems, and kits for performing lung volume reduction which overcome at least some of the shortcomings noted above.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO 99/01076 describes devices and methods for reducing the size of lung tissue by applying heat energy to shrink collagen in the tissue. In one embodiment, air may be removed from a bleb in the lung to reduce its size. Air passages to the bleb may then be sealed, e.g., by heating, to fix the size of the bleb. WO 98/49191 describes a plug-like device for placement in a lung air passage to isolate a region of lung tissue, where air is not removed from the tissue prior to plugging. WO 98/48706 describes the use of surfactants in lung lavage for treating respiratory distress syndrome.
Patents and applications relating to lung access, diagnosis, and treatment include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,921; 5,707,352; 5,682,880; 5,660,175; 5,653,231; 5,645,519; 5,642,730; 5,598,840; 5,499,625; 5,477,851; 5,361,753; 5,331,947; 5,309,903; 5,285,778; 5,146,916; 5,143,062; 5,056,529; 4,976,710; 4,955,375; 4,961,738; 4,958,932; 4,949,716; 4,896,941; 4,862,874; 4,850,371; 4,846,153; 4,819,664; 4,784,133; 4,742,819; 4,716,896; 4,567,882; 4,453,545; 4,468,216; 4,327,721; 4,327,720; 4,041,936; 3,913,568 3,866,599; 3,776,222; 3,677,262; 3,669,098; 3,498,286; 3,322,126; WO 95/33506, and WO 92/10971.
Lung volume reduction surgery is described in many publications, including Becker et al. (1998) Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 157:1593-1599; Criner et al. (1998) Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 157:1578-1585; Kotloff et al. (1998) Chest 113:890-895; and Ojo et al. (1997) Chest 112:1494-1500.
The use of mucolytic agents for clearing lung obstructions is described in Sclafani (1999) AARC Times, January, 69-97. Use of a balloon-cuffed bronchofiberscope to reinflate a lung segment suffering from refractory atelectasis is described in Harada et al. (1983) Chest 84:725-728.